Slumber Parties And Curses
by greengirl82
Summary: Believing she's cursed, Garcia forces Emily and JJ to have a slumber party and invites the guys...


**Slumber Parties And Curses**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, but I've got my own mind...

Summary: Garcia makes Emily and JJ have a slumber party and invites the guys...

A/N: So I've read a few slumber party stories on here and decided on being different because it is close to Halloween...

Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Live for today, plan for tomorrow, party tonight." Author Unknown<p>

* * *

><p>Emily sighed as she pulled out the sleeping bags, leaving them around for the girls to pick from.<p>

"Are you sure you don't mind this?" JJ asked looking over as she dropped her go bag on the end table, "It's one thing to hang out here, but it's another to have everyone come and spend the night at your home."

"Jayje, what are you talking about..." Emily said placing the extra blankets and pillows on the couch, "It's just going to be the three of us. You, me and PG."

JJ frowned, "Uh, Em. Garcia invited Morgan, Reid, Hotch and Dave."

Emily's head shot up, "WHAT?"

JJ's eyes widened in shock, "You didn't know?"

"Know what, blonde one?" Garcia said strolling in, she paused when she saw the look on Emily's face, "Gumdrop? What's wrong?"

Turning her attention to the blonde analyst, "You invited the guys over?"

Garcia's mouth opened then closed then opened again, "Well I needed everyone's support."

"Garcia," Emily said sighing in frustration, "It's one thing to force us, the girls into a slumber party to see if you can survive this so-called curse but it's an entirely different thing..."

"I told you I was cursed." Garcia insisted, "Kevin's eighty year old Babka cursed me."

"Babka?" JJ repeated with a frown.

"Grandmother" Emily and Garcia said in unison.

"She cursed me, said some stuff in Polish I couldn't make out. But according to Kevin I corrupted her grandson." Garcia said, "I've been a walking train wreck for eighteen hours, and Kevin went back to the retirement home to convince Babka Bianca to take off the curse."

Emily and JJ looked skeptical and gave each other a look.

"Oh don't give me that look, I could wind up in my own version of Drag Me to Hell, here." Garcia said, "I need this last party to see if I can survive the night."

Emily rolled her eyes at her friend but before she could make a reasonable explanation she heard the door bell ring.

"Looks like the party is starting..." Emily mumbled to herself while JJ shook her head going for her go bag.

Opening up the door she stared back at two serious faces, not in the slight amused, one grinning buffoon and a worried look on a young man's face.

"Come on in" Emily muttered, "I can't believe any of you agreed to this."

"Well when Baby Girl insisted I bunk up with three delectable mamas how can I resist?" Morgan said grinning while Hotch shot him a look.

"Garcia said it was a matter of life and death." Hotch said, "But knowing her ideas during off duty who knows?"

"Hey hunky hunks" Garcia said wandering in, "Everyone take a seat, I've got something important to say..."

The four men shot each other speculative and glanced at Emily and JJ who both rolled their eyes.

"Baby Girl?" Morgan said, "What is it? Did nerd boy do something to you? Do you need us to dig a hole?"

Hotch raised an eyebrow at Morgan but said nothing while Garcia inhaled, "I'm dying."

Morgan, Reid, Dave and Hotch were floored while Emily rubbed her head and JJ rolled her eyes at the melodramatic soap opera playing in the brunette's living room.

"What?" Morgan asked.

While Reid felt himself tear up, the two elder profilers seen the look the two silent woman shot each other.

"What do you mean you're dying?" Hotch asked keeping his tone neutral.

"My Kevy's Grandmother..." Garcia trailed off, "She put a curse on me."

Dave chuckled, while Morgan let out a relieved sigh, but Hotch pressed further, "And you thought this was some topic that consisted of me dropping all paper work and free time with my son for this? Some cockamamie bull about curses?"

"Garcia" Morgan said interrupting Hotch, "What the hell?"

"What's with the attitude?" Garcia asked hurt, "I tell you that my boyfriend's elderly grandmother put a curse on me that I won't survive the night..."

"Fine" Morgan said, "What is it you want from us?"

"We spend the night together..." Garcia said with a saucy grin, "All of us. This is my last night on Earth and I want to go out with a bang."

Reid's cheeks blushed at the misconstrued wording.

* * *

><p>"Right foot blue" Dave said looking over Garcia's arm, "JJ don't move..."<p>

JJ shot the older man a look, "You think it's easy in this position?"

Dave chuckled, "I've been in that position many times and it's never easy."

"Can you save the double entendres for another time, Dave?" Emily said looking up, "My back is starting to kill me, and memory says you called dibs on my bed."

"We could always share it, Emily." Dave teased but quieted when he saw the look Hotch shot him over Emily's half bent body next to him.

"Nice try, Rossi but the last time I heard a co-worker shared a bed with you she became ex-wife number three," Emily said, "I have no intention of being number four on that list."

Morgan chuckled as he fell his body colliding with Emily and JJ's, grinning he said, "My dream came true falling all over fine mamacitas."

"Hot Chocolate" Garcia said, "You might want to double-check and see whose ass you were grabbing on the fall down?"

Morgan looked over and grimaced when he seen it was Reid's, "Kid watch where you're leaning. You're not my type."

Reid rolled hie eyes, "Like you're mine?"

"Are we done with Twister?" Hotch asked, "Some of us were not meant to bend certain ways."

"Well what do you want to play now?" Garcia asked, "Another round of Pictionary, Mad Libs, Texas Hold 'em or Monopoly?"

"Garcia, I'm just tired." Dave said, "We sat up as late as we could but the clock is closing in, and it's almost three in the morning, so suffice it to say, I think you've beaten the curse of the Lynch matriarch."

"But... but..." Garcia trailed off, "Don't any of you care that I'm a walking dead?"

"You're not a zombie." Reid said but changed tactics, "Curses only work if you believe in them. And we don't."

"Come on Baby Girl, let's go to bed..." Morgan said, "I wish you'd believe us. There's nothing bad that's going to happen to you."

"Everyone let's just all go to our respective sleeping areas and..." Hotch trailed off when he seen everyone looking at Emily, it was her home after all.

"Hotch is right." Emily said, "Anyone still not tired just remember to keep your voices down for the others who are."

Emily turned around and said, "You all know where the bathroom is, go ahead and change if you want. Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge... I'm going to go change."

Both blondes followed after Emily with their go bags.

Emily could hear the four men talking as she slowly made her way back into the living room, she paused when she heard them talk about the ludicrous idea of curses.

"Well why anyone really think curses exist?" Morgan asked, "Can't they see that there is no such thing as curses?"

"Well in actuality, people believe in curses take in the Kennedy curse, the Curse of Poltergeist or even the Curse of the Lotto..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we get that." Dave cut Reid off, looking over at Hotch, "What's on your mind?"

"Just feeling bad that all this fell on Emily's shoulders" Hotch said, "Garcia forcing us all into this sleep over..."

"Emily doesn't seem to mind" Reid said, "She seemed to be having a good time when we were playing those games."

Garcia and JJ wandered back seeing Emily eavesdropping, Garcia leaned in close behind the brunette.

"What ya doing?" Garcia said startling the brunette causing her to turn and glare at the blonde.

"Trying not to have a heart attack, PG" Emily said as they came back into the pajama clad men.

"Ooh" Garcia said, "Can you imagine if we both died tonight? We could hang out in the after life together. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Sounds like a blast" Emily muttered, "So what now?"

Morgan grinned, "Well we could always do..."

"No" Emily and JJ both said in unison, while Garcia wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"How about some dancing?" Garcia said making her way to Emily's CD collection, "You got any Righteous Brothers, Gumdrop?"

Emily rubbed her forehead, '_dancing?' _"I think so."

Scanning through the musical selection, she put the CD on, turned to the four men, "Who wants to dance?"

"Don't even look at me" Reid murmured grabbing on to the edge of the couch.

Grabbing on to Morgan, "Lets dance, hunk man." Garcia said turning to the others, "You two ask those two."

Emily and JJ furrowed their brows, "You want me to dance with Jayje?"

Garcia rolled her eyes, "Sure..."

Dave got up and wandered to the two women, "Ladies?"

Emily looked over at JJ, "Well he's talking to you..."

JJ rolled her eyes, "And you just want to dance with Hotch."

"Yep, that's me. Emily Prentiss, master of manipulation. I plotted all this out, Garcia getting cursed by Kevin's grandmother just to dance with Hotch." Looking over at Hotch, "No offense."

"Some taken" Hotch replied without humor, making his way over to her as he extended his hand, "Come on, dance."

"Well this sure has been an interesting night" Emily murmured, "Curses, sleep overs, and dancing with my boss. Is it some bizarre Outer Limits thing?"

JJ snorted, as Dave dipped her she looked over at the dark-haired pair, "Witty quips are a sure sign of something Em."

Emily rolled her eyes, as Hotch spun her to the tune, "Shut up or I'll just be tempted to put your hand in water while you're asleep."

The team laughed at that while JJ said, "Well I might just be tempted to tape your underwear to the window..."

"Be nice ladies." Dave said shaking his head.

"I'm always nice." Emily said turning and winking at Hotch who flashed her a dimpled smile.

* * *

><p>Emily yawned as she looked at the clock, almost three in the morning.<p>

She looked around the room. Dave was passed out in the recliner, Morgan knocked out on the couch, while Reid and JJ shared the settee.

Only Garcia, her and Hotch were still awake. The blonde was looking at the clock with vigilant eyes.

"Almost time." Garcia whispered looking around the room at her sleeping friends.

"PG, how many times do we got to tell you, there is no such things as curses?" Emily said.

"She's right, Garcia" Hotch said taking the blonde's hand in a reassuring manner, "You will be fine... in less than two minutes."

"Oh I hope so..." Garcia said, "Because I don't really want to die."

"Well we don't want you to either" Looking at the clock, "Counting down... in seven, six, five, four..."

"Three... two and one." Garcia said as she shut her eyes tight.

Hotch and Emily exchanged looks, smiling as Garcia gripped on their hands tight.

"PG" Emily said, "You can open your eyes now. It's two minutes after three."

Garcia eyes shot open, "I'm still alive? I'm alive."

"Shh" Hotch said, "Quiet. Yes you're still alive."

"We told you that curse stuff was a crock." Emily said lightly looking over to see the team rustle around trying to get comfortable.

Garcia's face went from relieved to angry, "I ought to call up that old Grandma and say, 'ha ha I'm still alive'."

Emily and Hotch's eyes shot up, "Wow. Remind me never to get on her bad side." Hotch whispered to Emily.

"Mm hmm." Emily murmured trying to stifle a yawn, "Ok, I think it's time to hit the hay."

"What already?" Garcia asked, "But it's... Actually go to sleep?"

"It's late" Hotch said, "Get some sleep, Garcia. You can do your revenge thing on Kevin's grandmother tomorrow."

Garcia huffed out a sigh and seen she got stuck with the floor, "Well boss man looks like we're relegated to the floor."

Making herself comfy in the sleeping bags as she fluffed her pillow, "Night."

"Great" Hotch murmured, looking over at Emily, "Don't suppose you'd be willing to share your bed?"

Garcia's eyes shot up and looked at the dark-haired pair as a grin grew across her face.

"Sure." Emily said shrugging as she clicked the light off she seen his stunned reaction, "What? It's a queen size bed, plenty of room without the fear of touching."

Hotch stood in place as she moved towards her bedroom door, "You coming or not?"

Hotch inhaled as he tried to contain the grin, looking over at Garcia who wore pleased grin.

Walking into her room, he seen her holding a small doll, "What's that?"

Emily had a small smile on her face, "Don't tell anyone but this is a voodoo doll I got to protect Garcia."

"Voodoo doll?" Hotch asked skeptically, "Well I thought you said curses and all this type of stuff was all nonsense?"

"Well it is." Emily said shrugging, "But well I was thinking, why not be safe then sorry. So I called up an old high school friend of mine from my Goth days..."

Hotch's eyebrow shot up at that and he smirked.

"And she said the best way to ward of a curse was to put your own on the curser." Emily said pondering, "Or cursed, hell I was never good with prefixes. Anyways that's Grandma Lynch there."

"Well that was sweet." Hotch said chuckling "I certainly hope there's no voodoo dolls of the team lying around..."

"Maybe." Emily said coyly shrugging her shoulders, "But I do got my Ambassador Prentiss and Chief Strauss voodoo dolls if you'd like to take a stab at them."

Hotch laughed, "That'd be fun, but I think it's time for some sleep. So... how would you like to do this? Spooning or holding each other?"

Emily seen the boyish smirk on his face, she walked over to her dresser, "Let me just put the pin in my Hotch voodoo doll..."

Hotch cleared his throat, "Ok, I guess I'll take the left side." Looking at her, "And I'll keep my hands to myself... wait that didn't sound good either."

Getting in on her side of the bed as she clicked the light off, smiling in the dark "Good night, Hotch."

"Night." Hotch said turning on his side with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Eleanor Roosevelt said, "Many people will walk in and out of your life, but only true friends will leave footprints in your heart."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Well this was different. I hope you liked it, leave a review and let me know...


End file.
